Life of Tomboy Cheerleader
by ByungKitty
Summary: Misty, May, and Leaf are known as the Tomboys at their school but when Misty's mom signs her up for cheer leading, who knows what'll happen? And who is this 'Ash Ketchum? And does "Tomboy Cheerleader" make any sense? XD No genre...


**Me: Hi again! I actually wrote this first chapter 45 days ago (according to my iPod) and I thought maybe I could publish it. So, welcome today's stars, Misty and Leaf!**

**Misty: Hey, guys!**

**Leaf: And girls!**

**Me: I'm really bad at summaries but this story is about a group of Tomboys vs. Cheerleaders type of thing. So, enjoy!~**

**Misty and Leaf: Airgirl1560 does not own anything!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Misty's POV**_  
>"Michelle Lillian Waterflower, please step forward."<br>I sighed and dragged my feet towards the center of the gym. My frayed and baggy dark blue jeans sagged against my old sky blue converse. My sky blue sweatshirt flopped against my skin and my orange hair was placed messily under my blue sports hat. I cringed at my full name. Misty was so much better and not girly.  
>"Okay, Michelle, show us what you've got."<br>I moaned. How did I get into this mess?

_-Flashback-_

"Woo-hoo! Mist, I'm gonna beat you!"  
>"Not on my watch!"<br>"What are you talking about? You don't have a watch!"  
>"Shut up, Leaf is passing us!"<br>I concentrated on trying to win a race on skateboards against my best friends May Maple and Leaf Green. My 7-year-old navy blue skateboard skidded on the road, my blue clothes blowing in the wind. May's red skateboard was right behind me while Leaf's green board was inches in front of me.  
>Leaf readjusted her evergreen beanie on her brown hair and stuck her tongue out at me. "Bye bye, suckers."<br>I squinted my eyes and burst out some more speed. There were just a couple more blocks until we reached my house. We passed houses and stores, whizzing by the bewildered passing citizens of Cerulean City. My house, a tan-colored wall with a blue tiled roof came into view. The traditional styled home was getting bigger and bigger and I was so close to passing Leaf.  
>3 meters away from my house, I was in the lead. I was about to slide into the garden of flowers in front of my house.<br>"Yes! I wo-"  
>A red blur passed me, causing me to close my eyes. I opened them to see May in front of me, perched on her red board. She held up her right hand that was wearing black fingerless gloves and did a 'v' sign.<br>"Nope. I won."  
>Leaf entered the garden and jumped off her board. "We should have seen that coming. She's the master at the art of surprise."<br>All three of us lined up our beloved skateboards against the wall of my house and entered. My mom, a gorgeous black haired woman, was at her desk in her gray work-suit.  
>"Hello, Mrs. Waterflower." My friends bowed, placing their converse on the place mat by the door.<br>"Hey, mom." I said, dropping my blue backpack on the floor and kicking off my shoes.  
>"Hello, girls. Here to study, I assume?"<br>I glanced at Leaf and May. "You could say so. We'll be in my room."  
>Our group snaked through the hallways towards my room. My three sisters, Lily, Violet, and Daisy, were in their rooms painting their nails.<br>"Ooh, look! The Tomboys are here!" Daisy said, looking up from her half-pink nails.  
>At our school, Cerulean High, May, Leaf, and I were known as the Tomboys. We were all out Tomboys and we hate girly stuff. Scratch that, we LOATHE them. Never in our life have we were pink or wear dresses. Everybody else were what people call "normal".<br>"Hi guys. We're going to be in my room, so don't bother us with your girly crap." I told them. May nodded and entered my room first, with Leaf trailing behind.  
>My room was pretty small because it only held one person. The walls were painted a light blue and had one white-framed window with light blue curtains. The bed was placed in the corner and had navy blue covers. My white desk was right next to it and was cluttered with notebooks, pencils, hats, paper, and other stuff. You couldn't even see the surface of the desk. My closet was open, revealing a pile of t-shirts, jeans, and socks. I flicked on the white lamp in the corner and flopped onto the white beanbag under the window. As you can see, I'm obsessed with the color blue. If you don't see... Well then somethings wrong with you.<br>"So, any plans?" Leaf said as she threw her beanie at me. I caught it and replied, "How should I know what plan we should have if we want revenge on somebody?"  
>May rolled her eyes and leaned against the windowsill. "You're supposed to be the smart one."<br>I crossed my arms. There is this group of girls at our school that we absolutely hate; the cheerleaders. It consisted of 8 girly girls that wore dresses and pranced around with strips of crinkly plastic in their hands. There was Briana, Sakura, Erica, Ursula, Terri, Kelly, Ashley, and Quin. They had decorated our lockers with pink unicorn stickers, streamers, balloons, and 'Get Well' cards. Ah, and don't forget the large amount of glitter they used.  
>"We could egg their house."<br>"Nah. Too boring."  
>"Throw all their pairs of high heels in the dumpster."<br>"Nah."  
>"Put black dye into their shampoo bottles in the locker room."<br>"Nah."  
>I was frustrated with May. "Well then, you think of something!"<br>May scowled at me when Leaf spoke up. "I liked the high heel idea... Maybe we could get rid of everything pink of theirs?"  
>I nodded slowly. "We can't get it their house, but we can do that during gym."<br>May's scowl turned into an evil grin. "Who says we can't get into their house?"  
>Leaf cut her off so that she wouldn't go into detail. "No, May. We're not going that far."<br>May slumped against the windowsill again but more loudly this time. "Fine. You guys have gym 5 period together but I have it 4 period alone. Ashley, Terri, and Briana are in the same period as me." May said their names as if they were something revolting.  
>"Sakura, Kelly, Erica, and I think Ursula is in our period." Leaf said.<br>"Okay, so here's our plan. During gym when everybody is playing whatever sport we're playing tomorrow, we'll ask to go to the restroom or one of us can fake an injury. In the locker rooms, find their lockers and take all their girly stuff out. You can replace them with dull gray and brown clothes." I recited. Sounded decent...  
>"Got it. Remember to bring something like a hairpin to pick the lock on their lockers. And where do we put their stuff? Cuz' I ain't keepin' it." May said.<br>Leaf thought for a moment. "Throw em' away or stuff them down the toilet."  
>I nodded. "If we get caught, what do we say?"<br>"Think of a cover-up right on the spot or just say you can't find your clothes and you need to change cuz you dropped something in the toilet and they let you borrow their clothes." May replied.  
>I thwacked my hand against my head. "Nobody will believe that. We would never wear pink and the cheerleaders hate us anyways."<br>"Fine. Just use one that's on top of your head that moment."  
>Our discussion ended and May turned on my stereo. The Boys by Snsd blasted through the speakers. May turned the volume up even louder (to annoy my sisters, I bet).<br>"I can tell you're looking at me, I know what you see. Any closer and you feel the heat." She belted out, very ear-piercingly. We were all looking at her, but in the shut-up way.  
>For the rest of the time we hung out and started some of our homework. Around seven, seven-thirty-ish, Leaf and May headed out into the hallway to leave.<br>"See you tomorrow, guys." I leaned against the doorway of the from door and peered off into the night sky, unaware that my mother had came and stood right behind me.  
>"Bye, Misty." Both girls picked up their backpacks and separated ways to get to their house. "Remember, don't forget about the cheerleaders."<br>"Bye girls! Have a safe trip home!" My mom said, scaring the crap outta me. I hope she didn't hear the part about cheerleaders. I closed the front door and saw a mischievous grin on her face.  
>"Wha-?"<br>"So, what were you guys talking about, Misty? Cheerleading?" My mom raised her eyebrow.  
>"No, er, well yes. We were just talking about how they're holding tryouts again next week." I said. Hopefully she didn't find out about us pranking them. But she smiled. "Misty, I think you should tryout for cheerleading."<br>I would've dropped dead right there and then. "Mom! You know I don't do stuff like that!"  
>"But you and your friends seemed to like talking about it. You know what, one of my friends are one of the sports coaches at your school. She could recommend you for a position."<br>I shook my head in pure terror. She could not do this to me.  
>"It's settled then. You need to be more social than just May and Leaf, so I think the girls on the squad will be a great start."<br>She just did. And thus began my living nightmare.  
>*End the Horrid Flashback*<br>Some cheery music for little kids came on. The coach, Ms. Berlitz, was watching me closely.  
>Wait, I was supposed to dance and cheer to this ridiculous music? If it qualifies as music...<br>"Well, Michelle? Anything wrong?" Ms. Berlitz asked me.  
>"No, I'm fine." Ha, yeah right. Better get this over with. I had prepared a horrible routine to make sure I wouldn't impress Ms. Berlitz<br>I took a deep breath and copied some of the moves I always saw cheerleaders practicing. I tried a kick high abov the head. My foot purposely hit me in the face. I tried a split. I purposely bent my knees on the way down. And then I did one of those kiddy cartwheels where you roll on your head... Yeah, that.  
>I stood back up and flattened my poofy hair. I was confident I wouldn't make it into the squad.<br>Ms. Berlitz eyed me suspiciously and wrote on her clipboard. "Okay, thanks for showing me that, erm, dance. Could you maybe shout a chant?"  
>I squirmed. But then one came into my mind.<br>"We have to be winners!  
>So don't lose! Don't lose!<br>If you can't win at all,  
>we'll throw away your shoes!"<br>I plastered on a fake smile and did a "cutesy pose".  
>Ms. Berlitz tried to be polite and not make face. "That's good. I'll tell you the results tomorrow."<br>Yes! I calmly exited the gym but the moment I stepped out I ran to my friends.  
>"How was it? Was anybody there? Did you fail? Did you pass?" May asked.<br>I grinned. "I did horrible. Its certain I won't make it in!"  
>Leaf smiled. "Okay, now let's go to Wendy's and celebrate!"<br>~Next Day~  
>"WHAT!"<br>I crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor. My history teacher, Mr. Estuave, and my classmates looked over at me.  
>"Is there a problem, Ms. Waterflower?"<p>

"No," I lied. "Sorry for interrupting your teaching. Please go on about the history of stupid laws- I mean the Bill of Rights."

Everyone turned back in their seats and everything "returned to normal". Except for one thing; I WAS ACCEPTED INTO THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Me: Okay, not a lot, but I am proud at myself for actaully typing something up.**

**Misty: Amber hasn't typed up a lot lately but she'll try her best! By the way, in her other school she has to memorize a bunch of 'prayers' because she's Catholic and its required and there are a bunch she has to recite... *laughs in my face***

**Me: *twitch* I'm so going to torture you in this story.**

**Misty: *takes out mallet* I don't think so! *chases me around while I scream for my life***

**Leaf: Remember to review and Merry New Years, peoplez!**


End file.
